Easter 2018
Easter 2018 The Easter event started on the 31st of March, 2018 and finished on the 7th of April. It added two new pokemon, Exeggcute and Executor, with 6 new skins for existing pokemon (excluding exeggcute). It introduced 2 new subheadings in the skins section: "Spring" and "Staff". Event Skins Togepi Togepi has been given a new skin called the "Spring" skin. To get it, you must find the egg hidden at the back of the volcano on a ledge. Togepi has a different egg colour, being light gold. Togetic becomes a full gold colour. Togekiss becomes a full gold colour, with the coloured points on it's head becoming green and pink. Torchic Torchic has been given a new skin called the "Spring" skin. To get it, you must find the egg in the Secret Lab. You either need a pokemon that knows Water Pulse, or a pokemon with the move Fly. If you were to use the Water Pulse ''option, you must enter the lab and go to the fire and remove it. Then while in there, search near the ladder and find the egg. The ''Fly ''option also needs the use of ''Extreme Speed. To do this option, use a Rayquaza, as can learn both moves. Firstly, go to the bottom of the sand temple where Hoopa spawns, once there, go to the door and use ''Extreme Speed ''on it. You should go flying through, if not, then try again. If you go too far, use ''Fly ''to fly to the pathway. Once there, head to the colourful room where you find the Slowpoke tail. Use ''Fly ''to fly up the grate in the roof. Go through the path and search for the egg. Torchic looks like an actual chick, being yellow and having no cress. Combusken's colouring becomes a yellow and the cress on it's head is removed. Blaziken's colouring is yellow and the spikes on it's face are removed. Mega Blaziken is fully yellow, with no changes to the body or head. Turtwig Turtwig has been given the new "Spring" skin. To get it, you must find the egg that is hidden in the ice area, behind 3 boxes that are next to Jack. Turtwig has a slightly more pale lime skin and a more darker brown colour. The leaves that were on Turtwig's head have been changed to coloured eggs and the back has been changed to a basket that is carrying 3 eggs. Grotle's yellow 'armour' has been changed to a more vibrant green and the green has been changed to a light pink. It has a stick pointing out of it's body that is carrying a basket of 3 eggs. Torterra's green colouring has been changed to a more vibrant green and the brown has been changed to a lighter brown. The toes of Torterra have been changed to be painted and it's eyes are now pink. The stones on the back are also coloured and the tree is a pink tree, with 3 eggs underneath it. Buneary Buneary has been given the new "Spring" skin. To get it, you must find the egg that is hidden in the big tree, behind a bag at the dome with a Zygarde cell in it. Buneary's white fur becomes a light blue and a bowtie is added under the head. Lopunny's white fur becomes a light blue and it's legs and eyebrows become light blue. It's body becomes a lime green colour with baggy pants and a yellow bowtie. Mega Lopunny's fur and eyebrows become light blue and the body become a light green colour with baggy pants and a yellow bowtie. Yellow bowties are also added to the ears on the second ring. Riolu Riolu has been given the new "Spring" skin. To get it, you must find the egg that is hidden in the Zapdos Powered area. To get to the Zapdos Powered area, go to the beach and say in chat:"ZapdosPowered". Once done, a lift will appear from the ground. If there already, say "ZapdosPowered" again to make it go down. The egg is on top of the trash can at the end of the pathway. Riolu's blue colour becomes a white, the black becomes a light pink and the light grey becomes a light blue. The tail is switched to a bunny tail and rabbit ears are added onto the head. Lucario is the exact same as Riolu in colour and added features. Mega Lucario's colour is the same as the others, except that the ends of the hands, feet and hair are magenta and the cape is light blue. Exeggcute Exeggcute was added in this update along with the ''Staff Exeggcute. ''It is achieved by collecting the 6 eggs around the map. The sixth egg is found at the top of the stone mountain. Staff Exeggcute is made up of six of the main staff of PFE. Exeggutor's Eggs are made from a moderator of PFE Reivex11, a builder Bare524, and one of Uglypoe's outfits from the past. Notably why Exeggutor has two wrenches on the back of it. Misc * During the event, cries were disabled because they were causing a server lag issue. * There was new music for day and night. * The grass became a more darker colouration.